


Cat got your tongue

by Deadloss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Graphic Description, Interrogation, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Reichenbach, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloss/pseuds/Deadloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sebastián demostró su lealtad, Mycroft sus técnicas de interrogatorio y nadie acabó satisfecho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat got your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada mio, blah, si no estaría nadando en dinero.
> 
> N.A: Entre proyectos grandes acabo escribiendo estas cosas y al final me acaban frustrando. ¿Dejaré algún día de atiborraros con mormor? Naah. (?) Cualquier fallo o cualquier cosa, me decís. ¡Disfratad!

Mycroft observó ausente a los dos hombres tras el espejo doble. Odiaba los interrogatorios, eran burdos e involucraban demasiados fluidos para su gusto, lástima que no hubiese otra opción. 

—¿Qué sabe de James Moriaty?—La voz se escuchó nítida a través de megafonía.

—Nada, no sé de quién me habla.—Contestó el hombre esposado dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, más por no ser capaz de sujetarla que por sarcasmo.

—¿Qué relación tenía con él?

—No sé de qué habla.

—Porque aquí parece que se conocían muy bien.

El agente puso una foto sobre la mesa. Mycroft sabía cual estaba enseñando, mostraba un Sebastián Moran con el brazo sobre los hombros de James Moriarty mientras reían con evidente confianza. Ambos reconocibles, ni siquiera estaba borrosa, era una prueba irrefutable.

Vio como Sebastián fingía darle un vistazo antes de recostarse en la silla de nuevo.

—Ese no soy yo.

—¡Maldita sea!¡Se ve claramente que eres tu!—El agente dio con los puños en la mesa que vibró contra el suelo. Cuando respondió la voz de Sebastián seguía seguía sin tener emoción.

—No, ese no soy yo, ni conozco al otro hombre.

El agente se levantó de la silla avanzando hacia Sebastián mientras apretaba los puños.  
Mycroft no sentía compasión, la poca que poseía le gustaba reservarla para personas con menos desprecio hacia la vida humana.

En su lado del cristal, Bradan, la directora de la rama polaca se giró hacia él frustrada.

—Llevamos casi dos meses y no hemos logrado sacarle que conocía a Moriarty. ¿Cómo vamos a obtener información si ni siquiera podemos hacer que acepte la que ya sabemos?

Dirigió su mirada acusadora hacia Mycroft; Moran estaba allí más por petición personal suya que por necesidad. Sí, en teoría el objetivo era hacer que hablase sobre la parte este en la que había sido la red de Moriarty; un entresijo de pactos y relaciones entre grupos que ninguno de los agentes de campo había logrado desentrincar. Pero la realidad era que toda la operación tenía un regusto personal y no había sido más que un derroche de fondos.   
Moriarty al fin había dejado de crear anarquía, pero sus ecos aún perduraban años más tarde. Siendo Moran la voz que más perduraba, quería deshacerse de él para cerrar de una vez esa carpeta.

—Déjenle dormir seis horas, así podrá responderme algo con sentido.

 

Cuando Mycroft entró, Sebastián seguía esposado a la mesa. Mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas arrugó la nariz, solo el aire enrarecido de la sala amenazaba con darle dolor de cabeza. 

—¿Sabe quien soy?

—Mycroft Holmes

—Muy bien. Ha habido un momento nos a hecho dudar sobre si tanto golpe en la cabeza le habíamos incapacitado el responder preguntas simples.

Sebastián miraba fingiendo desinterés, Mycroft pudo leer el asco que le tenía bajo los ojos amoratados. Tomó asiento enfrente, poniéndose lo más cómodo posible en la metálica silla.

—¿Sabes por qué esta aquí, señor Moran?—Dijo cruzando los dedos, sabía que no le iba a responder.—Qué serio lo de señor Moran, creo que lo vamos a dejar de lado. A partir de ahora te trataremos de Seb, por lo visto estás más familiarizado.—Y como había intuido despertó la clase de ira que buscaba, esa vez no pudo disimularla.— ¿Sabe por qué está aquí, Seb?

—Puede que haya atentado con asesinar un poco a Sherlock Holmes.

—Me interesa su concepto de “asesinar un poco”.

—Es cuando lo intentas, pero sin ganas.

Mycroft sí que sonrió sin ganas, había sido un espectáculo; dos calles cortadas, una decena de testigos y el doble de personas alegando oír disparos.   
Su hermano había quedado satisfecho por lograr atraparle con su absurdo monigote tras la ventana de Baker street, él sabía que no tenía mérito agarrar a alguien que deseaba ser atrapado.   
A pesar del circo había logrado hacer desaparecer a Moran muy fácil, tampoco tenía mérito cuando Moriarty ya lo había borrado años atrás.

En la sala uno de los fluorescentes hacía ruido, estaba hecho a posta. Ninguno de los procedimientos habituales había logrado que hablase. El problema de los hombres como Sebastián era no solo estaban preparados para soportar sesiones de interrogatorio, si no que también sabían conducirlos. Sabía demasiadas estrategias y el fin de cada una de ellas como para querer engañarle, Por eso Mycroft estaba allí, no quería engañarle, quería hacer que cometiese un desliz.

—Fuiste cazador.

—Rastreador, no uso cebo.—Y salió con algún tipo de resentimiento.

—Si, hemos podido comprobar que el concepto de los señuelos se te escapa. Quizás olvidaste que cazar personas es más complejo que matar a animales.

Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa macabra a la que le faltaba un diente.

—Contestaría que no tenemos el mismo concepto, pero la verdad es que no has cazado suficientes animales, solo seres humanos.—Mycroft no atendió a las palabras, sino a la forma de decirlas, con enfado y desesperación al borde de un disimulado colapso.—Corréis dando vueltas como si unas vidas valiesen más que otras, cuando solo es un valor arbitrario. Generalmente un valor arbitrario centrado en vuestros intereses.

Mycroft suspiró con hastío, cansado de gente con un entendimiento erróneo del mundo. Era como hablar con niños, tantos conceptos errados al mismo tiempo que no merece la pena corregirlos, o entablar conversación en torno.

—Lo que más me ha gustado ha sido la aclaración, parece que has demostrado ser un buen rastreador.—Y Mycroft abrió la carpeta que traía, dentro no estaba la ominosa foto que Sebastián esperaba, si no las últimas víctimas de sus trabajos.—Míralas.

No buscaba el remordimiento, sabía que no lo encontraría; buscaba algo más visceral y humano, algo con lo que Sebastián estaba más familiarizado.  
Conforme las fotos pasaban el grado de descomposición de las víctimas aumentaba. Las familias nunca fueron informadas de los hallazgos. No es bueno que los números de asesinatos anuales sean altos, la gente se alarma, es mejor que sigan en la lista de desaparecidos.

—Reducirte a decir que tu talento reside en ser bueno disparando sería una vulgar simplicidad...—Puso la última foto encima del taco, era el que más habían tardado en encontrar, identificable y desagradable. Fue en la única que Sebastián apartó la vista, imperceptible, quizás si no hubiese sido Mycroft el que estaba delante se hubiese perdido. Pero no era así. —No te gustan los cadáveres descompuestos, Seb. Qué revelación más inesperada.

Intentó fulminarle con una mirada de asco y rabia, era lo que Mycroft quería.

—Todos se pudren, incluso los extraordinarios. Sé que es así como le imaginas, como le ves ahora. Ya no queda nada de quien conocías, solo huesos colgando de carne marrón y ajada. Sin reclamar, sin identificar, tirado en la bolsa gris de una morgue. Yo mismo me he asegurado de que se mantenga así.

—No-sé-de-qué-me-habla.—Al decírlo puso una cara profundamente patética, como si no se decidiese entre llorar o vomitar, intentando disimular sin éxito sus problemas para respirar. 

Mycroft le sonrió de manera fría. 

—Es momento de que haga la elección sensata. Sabemos que le conocía, que le conocía muy bien, sabemos que era su mano derecha. Da un par de respuestas y no alargues más el calvario, no hay necesidad. Un par de respuestas útiles y te prometo un final Sebastián...para ambos.

Mycroft vio como apartaba la cabeza luchando contra sí mismo, el deseo de terminar y su lealtad mordiéndose el uno al otro. Esperaba que el deseo de acabar hincase los dientes más profundo.

—Yo- —Y en un monosílabo vio uno de los humanos más rotos que jamás había tenido delante, bien.—Bueno yo, sí que conocía a Moriarty.—Lo tenía, una vez aceptan lo primero el resto de preguntas iban rodadas.—¿No era ese el nombre del tipo que casi roba las joyas de la corona? Lo vi en las noticias, woow.

Moran tenía la sonrisa cansada de quien va a recibir un golpe por haber hablado y lo acepta. Mycroft no quiso darle la satisfacción de conseguir irritarle.

—Si, exacto. El que también se disparó a la cabeza el 20 de noviembre de 2011 a eso del mediodía. Alguien que tenía unos gustos muy refinados y particulares. ¿Crees que le gustarías ahora? Apenas puedo distinguir que hay un rostro bajo el amasijo de carne hinchada que eres. De hecho, ¿crees que le gustaste en algún momento? Porque no, no lo hiciste. ¿Cuantas veces os acostasteis mientras sabias que pensaba en mi hermano?

Entonces Sebastián empezó a reír hasta tener un ataque de tos, y luego continuó riendo.

—¿De verdad eso os suele funcionar?

—¿Cuanto estuvisteis juntos?¿Casi diez años? Y ni siquiera eres merecedor de una nota de suicidio, patético.

—Los que se han dicho todo en vida no necesitan un adiós.

Ahora fue el turno de Mycroft para reírse.

—¿Crees que eres un mártir? Por todas las ganas de sacrificarte que guardas, ¿solo por él? ¿por un hombre muerto?

—Moriría hasta solo por su idea. 

—¡Háblame de las conexiones que quedan en Polonia!

—¡Nunca!

—Tenemos más métodos para persuadirte.

—Si, ¿alguno que no hayan probado ya? Sois aburridos hasta torturando. ¿Qué más me vais a hacer?¿¡Qué!?—Y sus ojos brillaron desencajados, ardientes.—¿Por qué no me cortáis el resto de dedos? ¿O me sacáis lo ojos? Me da igual, ¡¿me oís todos?! ¡me da igual!, hace mucho que dejaron de ser míos.

Tras el estallido de rabia, solo quedaba un hombre exprimido. Tres segundos de pura rabia por cada doce horas de apatía. Mycroft se sintió cansado del sinsentido.

—Creo suponer de quien son.

—Los muertos tienen más propiedades de las que se les reconoce.

Una perdida de tiempo, un caso perdido; solo se puede hacer añicos de algo hasta cierto punto y tampoco se puede hacer descender a la locura a quien vive en ella.

Al salir de la sala Bradan se acercó con gesto hosco, Mycroft pensaba en lo bien que le iría un cigarrillo.

—Habrá que seguir la investigación sobre las células como hasta ahora, no vamos a conseguir nada de él. Eso no es un hombre, es un desastre y no hay necesidad de gastar más esfuerzos.—Bradan le miró molesta.—Haré una proposición personal de aumento en los presupuestos.

Eso debía dejarla contenta en respuesta a las semanas perdidas con Moran.

—¿Qué hacemos con él?

La pregunta estrella. No había cárcel para encerrarle, no había opción de reinserción, no había forma de usarlo. Solo era un perro viejo acostumbrado al sabor de la sangre humana.

—En un par de días más, al patio trasero y le pegáis un tiro en la nuca.

Nada más dictar sentencia Mycroft ya estaba pensando en su vuelo a Londres.

 

Tenía ganas de averiguar si el infierno podía ser peor que los últimos tres años y medio.

Que se jodiesen los hermanos Holmes, que se jodiesen sus juegos, que se jodiese el gobierno, el ejercito y sus valores. Que se jodiesen sus padres, los criminales de poca monta, el mundo, las putas familias de finales felices; y por encima de todos que se jodiese Jim por estar muerto sin haberse llevado antes a Sebastián por delante.   
Que se jodiesen, que se jodiesen todos y cada uno de ellos en su singularidad y lo gritaría a los cielos si aún le quedase voz. 

Perjurar contra todo y todos no le había dado buenos resultados en la vida, pero camino de lo que esperaba fuese su ejecución no iba a cambiar.

Ni siquiera le ataron, apenas podía caminar como iba a luchar y escapar, tampoco es que tuviese intención de hacerlo.

—Serías un hipócrita al tenerle miedo a la muerte.—Dijo la mujer que le escoltó hasta la puerta de un patio trasero, donde aguardaba un guardia de uniforme.

Avanzó lento y solo hasta su verdugo, la tarde se apagaba rodeándolo y Sebastián moriría con ella. La última bocanada de aire fresco antes del barro. Dudaba mucho que le concediesen una última voluntad, daba igual, ya había fumado su último cigarrillo de antemano.

—Arrodíllate.—Y Sebastián tambaleó pero logró estar recto. Pudo escuchar el hombre a sus espaldas desenfundando la pistola.—Qué conveniente, él acabó mirando al cielo y tu lo harás enfrentando la tierra.

No cerró los ojos, cerrarlos sería morir antes de tiempo. Así que al sentir el cañón contra su nuca miraba el asfalto y no pensaba nada. No quería que sus últimos pensamientos fuesen de él, no quería que fuesen de nadie, su último y privado acto de rebeldía.

—Hueles igual que cuando te conocí, una mezcla de rabia adulterada e infección.—Las palabras hicieron que prestase atención a la voz, conocía el dueño de esa voz, se le enturbiaron los ojos.—Desgastado por perseguir un pasado de orgullo al que ya no perteneces y arremetiendo contra lo que tuvieses delante.

Su cara ardía al llorar más sal que agua, seguía sin levantar la cabeza pero, ya no sentía la pistola. Estaba seguro de no estar muerto a pesar de hablar con uno y a Sebastián no le quedaban fuerzas ni ganas para encontrar la lógica.

Desde dentro del edificio pudo oír disparos. Pero sonaban como si el interior fuese afuera y ellos fuesen adentro. Como si el momento perteneciese por igual al cielo y al infierno, arrodillado sobre la cúpula estrellada. Era llorar del dolor y éxtasis al mismo tiempo mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Te negué mil veces, Jim.—Y cada una fue peor que la anterior.

—Entonces tendrás que afirmarme el doble, Seb.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A. Tengo un algo por Jim salvando a Sebastián.


End file.
